Du rouge et de l'or
by Hatsukoi-san
Summary: Deux personnages, quatre thèmes et la douceur d'un été qui s'invite de la naissance d'une enfantine amitié à la résurrection d'un éternel amour. / recueil d'OS inspirés de l'évent d'été 2019 du Forum Francophone Mha - Camilo


_Bonjour, bonsoir ! _

_Je débarque donc sur ce fandom, non plus qu'en tant que lectrice, mais bien en tant qu'autrice ! ça fait bien bizarre, malgré que j'écris depuis un temps, je doute de ce texte comme s'il s'agissait du premier (enfin, c'est bien le 1er sur Sts, maiiis voilà ! ) _

_Cette fiction sera donc un recueil sur mon couple phare, Camus et Milo. Trois (ou peut être quatre) Os inspirés des thèmes de l'évent d'été 2019 du forum francophone Plus!Ultra (My Hero Academia ). _

_Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

* * *

_Disclaimer _: Saint Seiya est une oeuvre appartenant à Masami Kurumada

* * *

**Event été 2019**

**Thème n°1** : « Des rires que l'on entend au loin »

**Rating** : K, tout fluffy fluff

* * *

« Mais où est encore passé ce gamin ! »

La voix d'un homme passablement ennuyé s'éleva entre les murs du huitième temple. Une porte s'ouvrit dans un fracas, l'adulte sonda le palier des appartements privés, juste quelques secondes avant de soupirer bruyamment. Il marmonna une série de mots que la bienséance aurait surement réprimée, avant de rentrer dans l'habitacle, déterminé à retrouver son élève. Le dit élève qui était en cet instant caché derrière l'une des nombreuses colonnes de pierre. Il resta immobile, le souffle retenu, son petit corps collé à la surface arrondit. Il attendit encore quelques secondes après avoir entendu la porte se refermer et une fois plus ou moins sûr d'avoir échappé à la vigilance de son maître, le jeune Milo courra vers l'extérieur de son temple, prêt à entamer son objectif.

Du haut de ses 5 ans, Milo avait l'âme aventurière. Loin de considérations qui obnubilaient l'esprit de tous les adultes, lui s'impatientait de tout découvrir. Le sanctuaire était si grand ! A la seconde où il déposa un premier pas en ces lieux, il avait su qu'ici se cachaient de nombreux secrets aussi merveilleux qu'impressionnants. Mais pour le savoir, il fallait les trouver !

Si la découverte de son nouveau chez soi coulait de sens pour le petit blond, le grand brun qui endossait le rôle de son mentor ne partageait pas cette logique. Ne lui laissant aucun moyen de s'expliquer, Nassim lui avait rabâché les oreilles de ce discours sur la raison de sa présence, son rôle futur qu'il devrait accepter, les responsabilités qu'il devra assumer, si bien qu'il les connaissait à force sur le bout des doigts. Milo ne comprenait pas tout. Les nuances d'émotions et les éclats étranges qui brillaient dans le regard de son maître lui échappaient encore. Néanmoins, il se rassurait. Il comprendra tout cela lorsque lui aussi sera un « adulte ». Pour l'heure, il était un aventurier en quête de trésors et de mystères. Débordant d'une énergie toute particulière, en ce début de journée. Car il le sentait, tout son corps le lui criait : aujourd'hui, il ferait une très belle découverte.

Il jeta un rapide regard vers l'arrière. Personne n'était à ses trousses. Cette constatation le rassura et, à présent serein, il se mit à grimper les innombrables escaliers de pierres blanches qui reliaient les temples entre eux. Si la chaleur se faisait sentir, aucun rayon solaire n'était visible. Le ciel grec était d'un gris des plus tristes. De gros nuages se heurtaient entre eux, accentuant la sensation de lourdeur qui s'écrasait sur le Sanctuaire.

Il vit au loin un nouveau temple apparaître au fur et à mesure de son escalade. S'il ne se trompait pas, il s'agissait du temple du Sagittaire. Le visage de son aîné, éclatant d'assurance, lui apparut à l'esprit. Il lui avait paru très sympathique. Néanmoins, il n'avança pas plus. S'il ne doutait pas de l'accueil chaleureux qu'il recevrait, le risque de se faire prendre par le maître de ce dernier était trop grand. Alors plutôt que de continuer sur le chemin bien tracé, il tourna à droit. Sautant par-dessus la pierre, il zigzagua entre l'aléatoire calcaire de l'Acropole. Il grimpa, glissa, descendit, se rattrapa et recommença. Ses grands yeux observant chaque recoin de son chemin. Il ne savait absolument pas où ses pas le menaient, mais il était sûr d'une chose, c'est qu'ils le rapprochaient d'un quelque chose qu'il apprécierait. Il fallait tout simplement le trouver. Depuis qu'il était arrivé sur les terres saintes, il en avait vu des choses. Des échanges, des salles somptueuses, des petits coins reculés de la civilisation du sanctuaire, chaque jour avait son lot de merveilles.

Sa motivation fut alors stoppée par une perfide ennemie que Milo n'avait pas prévu. Une dense et bruyante pluie lui tomba dessus. Un torrent d'un froid qui contrastait si fort avec la chaleur ambiante s'abattit sur le sanctuaire. L'aventurier fut pris de court mais ne se démonta pas pour autant. Qu'est-ce qu'était la pluie quand on était sur le point de découvrir un merveilleux trésor ? Il secoua ses cheveux mouillés et s'en alla rapidement à la recherche d'un abri. Il descendit, cette fois ci avec plus de prudence et se cacha sous l'ombre d'une formation rocheuse. Il chercha plusieurs minutes un endroit plus adapté et enfin, il trouva un petit coin qui ferait parfaitement office d'abri de fortune. Il y avait plus bas, un kiosque. Assez petit et légèrement désuet, le petit habitacle tenait encore bien droit.

Son regard fut alors attiré par une étrange lueur colorée.

Au milieu de ce paysage gris de pluie, en dessous du petit toit de pierre se trouvait un point rouge. Curieux, il s'avança, usant de ce que ses débuts d'entraînements lui avaient appris pour ne pas se faire entendre. Ce point rouge prit petit à petit, forme et les yeux bleus du scorpion reconnurent une silhouette claire. Le rouge qui avait accroché son regard était en réalité une chevelure. Pas aussi longue que la sienne, ni aussi folle d'ailleurs. Les cheveux de l'inconnu tombaient sur ses épaules comme de longs fils parfaitement lisses. L'inconnu était assis sur les marches du kiosque, mais impossible pour Milo de comprendre ce qu'il faisait. L'étrange apparition était de dos.

Ce garçon, Milo l'avait déjà rencontré. Ou plutôt, il l'avait déjà vu. Son maître discutait très souvent avec le sien, mais jamais il n'eut véritablement l'occasion de lui parler ou de lui faire face. Tout ce qu'il connait de lui, c'était cette couleur rouge qui saisissait son regard à chaque fois. Il s'avança, ses lents pas l'approchant davantage de son nouvel objectif. Il faillit tomber à plusieurs reprises, ses mirettes ne pouvant s'empêcher de fixer l'écarlate que le vent secouait légèrement.

Il fut alors pris au dépourvu. La silhouette se tourna sans prévenir et les deux se figèrent. Milo par réflexe, l'autre pas surprise. Un silence, où les deux enfants se regardèrent véritablement pour la première fois.

Quelques secondes avant que le blond ne retrouva sa jovialité. Il s'avança d'un pas rapide vers le kiosque. Une fois sûr d'être protégé, il s'essuya rapidement le visage et vint faire face au petit garçon assis sur les marches devant lui. « Salut ! »

Un silence où la chevelure rouge sembla le jauger. «Salut. » répéta-t-il. Le son de cette voix se joua comme une drôle de mélodie aux oreilles du petit grec. Enfin, il pouvait mettre une voix à ce visage qu'il venait tout juste de rencontrer. Des petites nuances, une prononciation différente sur la dernière syllabe. Un son intrigant, que le blond trouva joli.

Et il suffit de cela pour raviver le sourire de Milo. Il lui avait répondu ! Donc tout n'était pas perdu ! Il s'approcha, l'air de rien pour venir s'installer aux côtés de l'autre. Il gagna encore en confiance lorsqu'il ne vit aucun signe de recul chez cet autre enfant. Juste son regard suivant ses mouvements. « Toi aussi tu as fui ton temple ? »

Il secoua légèrement la tête. Mais cette réponse ne suffit pas le blond qui continua d'observer, son regard droit dans celui de l'enfant. Alors qu'il attendait une réponse, il se perdit dans une contemplation du visage de l'autre. Jamais Milo n'avait vu de physique pareil. Lui qui n'avait connu que des peaux mates et regards sombres, l'allure de cet autre l'intriguait tellement. Pourquoi sa peau était-elle si claire ? Pourquoi avait-il plein de petites tâches sur le nez ? Sur les joues ? Et ses yeux ! D'un rouge si fort, si intrigant, si beau. Tout chez ce garçon réveillait la curiosité du scorpion. Un grand sourire vint manger son visage d'enfant, le voilà la découverte qu'il recherchait.

« Je lis. »

« Hein ? » Sortant de ses joyeuses pensées, le petit blond dévisagea son camarade.

Ce dernier lui montra comme toute réponse le gros livre qu'il tenait en mains.

« Maître Matheis me laisse... venir ici ...pour lire. » Curieux comme tout, c'est tout naturellement que Milo se pencha sur l'ouvrage. Le livre était bien trop gros pour les petites mains diaphanes de l'enfant. Une couverture brune usée par le temps, quelques bouts étaient déchirés, laissant dépasser le carton qui formait la base de la couverture. Les nuances de vieux jaunes surprirent Milo autant que la quantité conséquente de mots présents sur ces mêmes pages. Plusieurs paragraphes se suivirent entrecoupés de phrases d'une calligraphie différente. S'il reconnut plusieurs mots comme étant du grec, il ignora tout bonnement la signification du reste, ne reconnaissant même pas l'alphabet utilisé.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« … des mots ? »

La réponse très terre à terre ne vexa pas Milo. « Non, non, je veux dire. » Il pointa du bout du doigt l'une des phrases. « Je ne comprends pas. » Il déposa son index sur l'un des phrase. « Ça veut dire quoi ? »

Les lèvres du petit lecteur s'exclamèrent d'un Oh silencieux. « Il est écrit _Amure_. C'est du français. »

Milo hocha de la tête, encore plus curieux de tous ces mots qu'il ne comprenait pas. Il posa alors plusieurs petites questions, son index pointant des mots ci et là sur les grandes feuilles. Si elles mettaient du temps à être prononcées, le petit camarade aux cheveux rouges lui répondait toujours. Avec ces étranges trémolos dans sa voix qui le fascinaient à chaque écoute.

Finalement, il se rassit correctement sur les marches en pierre. « Moi, Maître Nassim ne me laisse jamais sortir tout seul ! » Il gonfla ses joues rondes et soupira bruyamment. « C'est nul. »

Encore quelques secondes de silence où seul les clapotis de la pluie d'été résonnaient. « Mais là, tu es … dehors. » Fit remarquer le jeune garçon. La voix du garçon buta sur le dernier mot. Hésitant et prononcé d'une manière toute particulière.

« Yep ! Mais je me suis enfui. » Rit-il, fière de lui, ses boucles bondes se balançaient au rythme du son, attirant l'attention de lecteur silencieux. Soudain, l'esprit de Milo fut frappé par un éclaire de lucidité. Il ne connaissait absolument pas le prénom de son nouveau futur ami !

« Dit comment tu t'appelles ? Moi c'est Milo ! »

Question abrupte, surprise, quelques secondes de silence avant qu'il ne lui réponde « Camus. »

« …Camus. » Murmura le blond, comme un précieux secret qu'il ne devait surtout pas oublier. Camus, le nom de son ami. Camus, le garçon sous la pluie. Camus, sa nouvelle découverte. Un large sourire mangea alors son visage juvénile. « Ok Camus ! Viens avec moi ! » Cria-t-il en se levant d'un bond.

Le petit lecteur quant à lui posa son regard plein d'étonnement sur le garçon énergétique. « Mais pour aller où ? »

« A l'aventure ! »

Le dénommé Camus lui lança un regard circonspect. Ses sourcils froncèrent légèrement dans une grimace hésitante. _A l'aventure_, ne semblait pas être une information assez précise pour le jeune garçon. Néanmoins, il ne dit rien. Toujours assis sur les marches de pierre à l'abri de la pluie.

Milo, de son côté, ne se démonta pas. Déterminé à s'en aller à la découverte du Sanctuaire avec le garçon à ses côtés, il se contenta de lui tendre la main. « Vite ! On a plein de trucs à voir avant de se faire attraper ! »

Il insista, la paume de sa main toujours tendu vers cet autre apprenti chevalier. Camus, toujours dans une moue hésitante, dévisagea cette main. Il leva alors son regard carmin incertain.

Milo était debout face à lui, un sourire de garnement heureux plaqué sur son visage. Un bonheur pur et simple. Sans distinction. Sans arrières pensés. Juste de l'innocence et beaucoup, beaucoup de curiosité. Deux mirettes d'un bleues pétillants face à un grenat incertain.

Un déclic. Un début. Deux couleurs dont ni l'un, ni l'autre ne pourra plus se passer.

Alors, très peu sûr de lui, Camus se laissa tenter. Sans savoir pourquoi, il se leva et ce fut le geste qu'attentait le blond. Il se saisit de la petite main blanche et ensemble, il courut droit vers l'étendue pluvieuse.

Au loin, deux adultes les observaient. L'un air ennuyé, l'autre agréablement surpris. Ce fut ce dernier qui prit la parole en premier.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il ait réussi à le convaincre. »

« Milo est du genre déterminé. Croit moi que si ton disciple s'était obstiné, il l'aurait traîné par les chevilles. »

« Et crois-moi quand je te dis que Camus n'est pas le genre de garçon insouciant à courir sous la pluie. » Un sourire amusé se dessina sur les lèvres du plus grand lorsqu'il vit le garçon de février faire tomber son livre sans s'en rendre compte, bien trop occupé à suivre le rythme de Milo. « Alors, tu vas récupérer ton fugueur ? »

Nassim porta de nouveau son regard vers le blond qui tentait à présent d'escalader les reliefs rocheux avec son nouvel ami. Tout en grimpant les rochers, Milo s'agitait dans tous les sens, racontant il ne savait quelle histoire. Derrière lui, Camus gardait son air calme et détaché. Néanmoins, il n'était point dupe, l'attention du jeune verseau était absolument focalisée sur son camarade, buvant les paroles du scorpion.

Deux sauts plus tard, les deux enfants avaient atteint le haut des collines. Milo se saisit alors de nouveau de la petite main blanche et après avoir échangé quelques mots, ils filèrent ensembles vers les plages. Faisant fi de la pluie qui ne cessait de tomber sur eux.

Le brun ferma les yeux, soupira bruyamment alors que résonnait dans ses oreilles, le rire des deux futurs chevaliers. Si loin de la réalité qui les attendait tous les deux.

« Non, laissons-les profiter tant qu'ils le peuvent. »

* * *

_Voilà donc pour le premier texte ! _

_Naturellement, Nassim et Matheis (à lire, Mathé-is) sont totalement sortie de mon esprit, n'ayant aucune idée des noms de leur Maître. _


End file.
